


Sneezy Day

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sickfic, literally nothing but fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Rose is concerned when the Doctor starts sneezing, but the Doctor insists that though he's human, he still has superior time lord biology and doesn't get sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post: http://otpcrap.tumblr.com/post/153503641651/otpprompts-imagine-during-the-change-of
> 
> "Imagine, during the change of seasons, Person A starts to suffer from frequent and violent sneezing fits. Person B offers to get them some allergy medication, but Person A stubbornly insists that they don’t have allergies – it’s just a sneezy day/week/month for them. Bonus if Person A’s sneezes are so loud and bodily involved that they could break a brick with their head during one."

_“Achoo!”_

            Rose felt the bed rock from the power of the sneeze. She cracked her eyes open and rolled over to see the Doctor sitting up, eyes wide, his nose buried in the crook of his elbow.

            “Bless,” Rose mumbled, still half-unconscious and unwilling to put forth the effort to say the implied second word.

            The Doctor sniffed. “Thanks,” he muttered, his voice muffled by his arm. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, padding across the room toward the bathroom.

            Rose let her eyes drift closed again as he blew his nose. She heard the sink run, and then his footsteps sounded past her. The mattress shifted as he got back in bed.

            His lips pressed against her forehead. “Morning.”

            “’M not waking up yet.” Rose pulled the comforter tighter around her to enforce her statement.

            “I’ll make breakfast then. Banana pancakes?” The smile in his voice was clear even with her eyes still closed.

            Rose tried to guess where his chest was so she could smack it, but it felt like his arm that she ended up hitting. She couldn’t help but smile.

            “Ah, eggs it is then.” He bounced off the mattress. “See you in a bit.”

Rose heard him walk across the carpet, and then the bedroom door closed gently.

            Rose sighed and rolled over again, curling up into a ball. Her mind began to drift back into unconsciousness, knowing food would be waiting for her whenever she woke up…

            _“Achoo!”_

            It was so loud that Rose heard it clearly through the closed door. One sneeze from the Doctor was normal, though the intensity had been a little unusual; but _two_ sneezes of that force?

            With a groan, Rose sat up and rubbed a hand over her eyes. She yawned, stretching her arms and legs, and got out of bed. She ran her hands through her hair a few times, though she didn’t really care how it looked. The Doctor had seen her hair a mess like this plenty of times.

            Rose shuffled out the door and had a full view of the kitchen. The Doctor stood with his face in a napkin, blowing his nose again. His eyes locked onto her and he quickly pulled the napkin away from his face, crumpling it up in his hand and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. He smiled innocently.

            “Are you sick?” Rose asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

            “Rose Tyler,” he chided, “I may have one heart, but I still have superior time lord bio…” His eyes widened and his nostrils twitched. “Biolo…” He grabbed a napkin from the nearby counter and lifted it to his nose just as he sneezed again, the force of it throwing his entire body forward.

            “Biology,” he muttered half-heartedly as he wiped his nose.

            Rose giggled and reached up to feel his forehead, pushing his droopy morning hair out of the way. “No temperature.”

            “Of course not. I told you.” He tossed the used napkin into the trashcan. Rose spotted a mountain of other napkins and crumpled up pieces of toilet paper underneath the ones he had just thrown away.

            She looked back at the Doctor. “Were you sneezing all night?”

            “No,” he said quickly, shifting his gaze from the trashcan to her eyes.

            Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned.

            _“Well,_ maybe a bit. But I am _not_ sick!”

            Rose had to smile at his refusal of something so human. Sometimes she thought he would never get used to it. Just like yesterday, when he had told Tony he couldn’t get a brain freeze after taking several huge licks of ice cream…

            “We were out with Tony all day yesterday,” Rose realised.

            “Yes, and I felt _fine.”_

            “And the weather’s just started changing.”

            The Doctor nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together as he no doubt wondered at her point.

            “You’ve got Spring allergies!” Rose concluded with a grin.

            The Doctor’s frown deepened and his nostrils flared with distaste. “I can’t get allergies, Rose.”

            “Yeah, you can.” Rose smiled at his ever increasing frown. “They have medication for that you know, Doctor.”

            “I don’t need _medication!”_ the Doctor insisted, walking around her to open the refrigerator and pull out a carton of eggs. He faced her again, his eyes wide and insistent. “I’m fine.”

            As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his body pitched forward in another sneeze. Rose grabbed the eggs out of his hands just in time, saving them from an untimely demise.

            “Just a sneezy day then, yeah?” Rose tried to keep from grinning, but she just couldn’t help it.

            The Doctor smiled a little as he wiped his nose again. “Yeah,” he agreed, his voice pinched because of his nose buried in the napkin, “just a sneezy day.”


End file.
